GOT Sluts new
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Game of thrones or A song of Ice and fire girls. Smut story. Replaces original guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Got Sluts**

 **Margeary I**

It was a bright warm pleasant day in Westeros. There was a plot going by the one and only Margeary Tyrell. Margeary was not a virgin quite the opposite many of the people in her school had some form of sex with her.

Margeary Tyrell was planning a small party for a few friends in her home of High Garden. Her family were away on business so Margeary had the whole place to herself. Margeary had invited Sansa, Robb and Bran Stark. Sansa was her best friend after all but her 2 brothers insisted on following her. Jon was off to Essos with their supposed Father. Margeary also invited Tommen and Myrcella Baratheon. Joffrey had bullied them, her and all the friends they had. However Dan Lannister the cousion of Tommen, Joffrey and Myrcella would be invited too. Margeary also invited Jojen Reed a small scrawny boy and friend of Bran Stark. Margeary had gotten food, drink and music ready. Now all she needed was for the party to happen.

Margeary went to get dressed for the party. She first had to have a nice hot bath. Margeary was a tiny bit horny. So she took the shower head from above the bath and had some fun in the tub. Margeary was using the shower head to masturbate. She felt so good. Margeary then went to get dressed. Her best friend and her brothers Sansa, Robb and Bran arrived soon after Margeary was dressed.

Margeary saw how nervous Bran was. He hadn't been out much since his accident. Where he was pushed from a tower. Margeary walked to Bran but more people showed up at High-garden. Margeary let all of them in.

Sansa looked at Dan she smiled at him. Margeary knew she liked him and he liked her. Margeary could use either of these two for some fun anytime she wanted now.

However when she saw Bran all alone and nervous. Margeary knew he had a crush on someone. Who was what Margeary wanted to find out. Plus seducing Bran could be some intresting fun.

''Follow me.'' Margeary said dragging Bran to her chambers. Bran was amazed as someone as hot as Margeary would touch him. Bran hobbled behind Margeary on his crutches. Bran saw Margeary enter her chambers.

He was sure something horrid would happen. Or Joffrey would come out kick his crutches away and laugh. Margeary told Bran to enter her chambers.

''I know about you liking a certain girl in school. Now let's get you ready for the girl.'' Margeary said to Bran. He hobbled inside and shut the door. Margeary then put Bran on her bed.

Margeary then slid his jeans and boxers. He had a decent size 7.5 inch cock. Margeary took her dress off. She had nice 34DD cups. Bran felt him self get harder. Margeary then took his shirt off. Bran was just in his socks now.

Margeary then slid her panties off. She lay back and got Bran close to her womanhood. This was Bran's first ever time with a woman or girl.

''Now do you know how to eat a woman out?'' Margeary asked him. Bran shook his head a tad embarrased. Margeary said to put his head near her womanhood. Then to use his tounge. Bran started eating her womanhood. Margeary told Bran to go deeper into her pussy. Bran obeyed her and went deeper. Margeary moaned at him.

Bran kept going into Margeary and then made her cum down his throat. Margeary smiled at Bran after this. Bran was then pushed back laying on her soft bed.

Margeary then climbed on top of Bran. She slipped her pussy over his cock. Margeary began riding Bran. She was good. Bran thrust deep into her making Margeary moan.

Bran was feeling good as Margeary rode him. Bran also felt his load coming closer and closer. Margeary told him to cum and then use her again.

Bran was running out of energy as he was still a virgin. Margeary felt his load into her. However she was fairly close too. Bran still had a nice size member that Margeary could enjoy.

As Bran came once Margeary then lay back and got Bran to thrust down into her. He went deep again. Bran was not used to doing this and keeping someone satisfied sexually.

Margeary just wished she had gotten Robb away too. All her siblings were way over protective of Sansa. This would dampen her chance to seduce the boy she liked.

Margeary felt her own load explode down Bran's shaft. The young 16 year old was loving this. Still Sansa would kill him for sleeping with her best friend.

What Bran didn't know was a week before Margeary had told Sansa her plan to let her tell the boy she liked that she liked him. By keeping one or both of her brothers busy.

Margeary was still needing to keep Bran busy. Margeary then turned around presenting her plump firm ass. Bran's cock was super lubed from thrusting and cum.

''Don't be afraid to stick it in there honey.'' Margeary said to Bran. Bran didn't know what to say to Margeary. She got fed up grabbed his manhood and slid it into her ass and then began ass riding his cock.

Bran was so amazed at how eager Margeary was too take his member in her so deep and hard. Bran was also enjoying watching Margeary bounce on his cock. Both their juices still leaking out of her pussy.

''Sansa you better tell that boy or I swear to all the gods I will take him for myself.'' Margeary thought as she moaned as Bran pounded her butt. Margeary did enjoy this but still hoped she made use of her skills. Robb would have to be distracted some other way.

''BRAN!'' A scream came from outside Margeary's bedroom. Both Bran and Margeary turned around. Stood there was Bran's long time crush.

 **A:N I hope u guys like the replacement story to my original. Do please R &R. Also any OC's please feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got sluts**

 **Theon**

It had been a few days since Margeary's party. Nothing intresting had happened in the days after. Bran had been seriously embarrased and unhappy. Sansa had a feeling that the girl he liked was with another man. She had to give him dating advice. Sansa needed to spend a day alone. She had a long week at school.

Sansa was in Winterfell. She blew yet another opportunity to tell Dan she liked him. However she was getting wet as she imagined Dan giving her a rough hard pounding. She really fantasised a lot about this.

Sansa knew her family were out. Bran had met two of his school friends and Robb, Rickon, Ned, Cat and Arya were looking for a good university or college for Robb. Robb was more excited for the party scenes. Eddard and Cat were forcing him to study and make a success for his life. They also hoped that he found someone special. Sansa was enjoying a nice quiet day in her home.

Sansa went to her drawer beneath her bed. She found one of her toys. Sansa lay back in bed flinging her jeans and blouse off. Sansa then removed her bra and let her 34DD's free. She then slipped a hand down her panties to warm herself up. Sansa then removed her hot pink panties. She then started to tease herself with the toy.

As Sansa was moaning she attracted Theon. He was walking around the ancient home of the Stark family. Due to being a ward of Eddard. Theon looked in Sansa's room. He had a mobile out filming her and snapping a few pics.

Sansa was too deep in enjoyment to notice. However when Theon tripped and stummbled into her room. She screamed loud. Sansa threw the covers over herself.

''OH SHIT!'' Theon's brain was screaming at him. Theon just stood there on his phone. Sending the pictures and video he took to his email adress. Hoping Sansa never caught it.

''What are you doing here?'' She demanded after regaining herself. Theon stood over her bed.

''Well I heard you moaning and saw you doing this. Now if Robb were to hear about you thinking of a boy how would it go?'' Theon said back to her. Sansa blushed a deep red. Almost as crimson as the Lannister Lion sigil.

''Well how can I get you to keep your mouth shut?'' Sansa begged Theon. Theon thought for a second. He then had an idea.

''I will be quiet as a sept or goodwood mouse. If you let me finish what you started.'' Theon said smirking over Sansa. She looked horrified.

''You better be deadly quiet then.'' Sansa said to him. Theon promised he would and removed his shirt, jeans and boxers. Theon had a 7 inch erect dick. Sansa then opened her mouth and took the shaft in it. She deep throated the cock properly.

''Hope your boyfriend can keep you filled.'' Theon said teasingly. Sansa kept bobbing her head up and down his cock. Sansa then recalled Joffrey who took her innocence but she was now free.

Theon came down her throat. Sansa swallowed every single drop. Theon was amazed at her prowess. Sansa then lay back on her bed. She hoped Theon was done. However no such luck for her. Theon had not done anything sexuall for a while. He had a long block to expel from his manhood.

''No I want it all. Your boyfriend will get it from you. I will keep your secret.'' Theon said to her. Sansa spread her legs and Theon got into her bed too. He got on top of her. Guiding his cock into her wet tight womanhood.

Sansa moaned as he entered her. Theon thrust deep and hard into her. Sansa clutched her sheets. She was thinking of Dan. Theon then got bored of making love.

''Get on all fours. I wanna do you doggy style.'' Theon said to Sansa. She got into the posititon just to make sure he was silent. Theon then went harder and harder into her from behind. Sansa hated to admit she was enjoying this. However she would be nice and sweet for Dan.

Theon finally felt his load coming. Soon Sansa felt it filling her womanhood. She smiled knowing she would be able to keep her secret. Theon then wanted to do her in the ass. However Eddard and the rest of Sansa's family would be home shortly.

Theon and Sansa got up and removed her sheets. To get them washed and out to dry making sure the little activity was kept secret. Theon smirked to himself thinking he had just gotten laid by Robb's his best friends sister. This would be kept secret from Robb as Theon would have his ass kicked by Robb.

''Did you two have a good day?'' Eddard asked Theon and Sansa. The two just said they had a quiet day. Theon and Sansa promised each other they would keep quiet. Then Sansa walked off to see a message from Dan.

''Hey. How r u? Have u done the History assignement?'' He had sent. Sansa smiled the two shared many classes but History was the longest for her. She knew it would be a long drawn out subject. However when Sansa saw Dan she smiled. Sansa sent him a message back.

''Hi. Am fine. WBU? I am no where near done with History. Why u wanna help. :)'' She sent him back. Eddard saw his daughter sending text messages.

''If I find a boy. Ice will be used on his manhood. Keep celebate. Your septa would be horrified. Also I'll send you to the faith and you'll be forbidden from smut.'' Eddard warned sharply.

''Well he is my friend from History class. We were discussing our course work. I need his help to keep me up to date.'' Sansa said back to her dad. She promised to be very good.

Eddard walked out after. Theon was in his room smirking until he heard footsteps. Then he stopped and pretended to do some work for his college or university.


	3. Chapter 3

**Got sluts**

 **Myrcella**

Myrcella was in Dorne for a trip for her art class. She wanted to become an artist as the class allowed people to express their own true feelings. This was the best class for Myrcella. She was an incredible artist. Though some of her insperation came from her inability to communicate with a certain male whom she had a crush on.

Myrcella needed to admit her feelings to Bran. Myrcella stayed near Sunspear where the Martell family was based. She went walking around the ancient castle. She had also gotten to know Trystane. She walked along and saw the room of the Dornish noble. Myrcella knocked on the door. Trystane was nowhere in the palace. So Myrcella left the palace. She had to find him or someone else. Myrcella's walkings lead her to somewhere she would have never expected. She found the water gardens. It was majestic.

Myrcella was in the water gardens. When she noticed Trystane in his swimming shorts. Myrcella looked at his body. She was a bit turned on. Trystane was well muscled and Myrcella watched for what seemed like an eternity.

Trystane walked over to her. Myrcella looked up sharply. Trystane then eyed Myrcella he could see her fair size c cups through her t shirt. Trystane then sat next to Myrcella on the bench.

''So why were you watching?'' Trystane asked Myrcella blushed. She was a quiet innocent girl. So not used to watching boys or being near non family ones. Myrcella was pretending to be shy also she was not sure about wanting sex without being her crush and hopeful boyfriend.

''Well I was sitting here and you came in my eyeline.'' Myrcella replied to Trystane. He had ambition of coming somewhere else. Trystane could also tell when something was wrong with someone.

Myrcella was blushing hard. She was angered at Bran for being seduced. However Bran was learning techniques for her. Myrcella led Trystane to a bedroom. She wanted to get some techniques for Bran.

Myrcella got on her knees taking the shorts of Trystane down to the ground. His 7 inch cock sprang free. Myrcella took it in her mouth. Myrcella bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Trystane got her head and sent it further down for a deepthroat. She was good Trystane knew the dornish were better and more liberal with partners.

Myrcella just wanted to learn new techniques for her crush hoping it would please him. She was the first to help after his family when Bran had his accident.

Myrcella was shaken from her thoughts when Trystane blasted a load down her throat. Myrcella swallowed it all. Trystane was impressed.

''Well done not many swallow full loads.'' He said smirking. Trystane was still erect. Myrcella didn't know what he was thinking. Myrcella also thought of how Bran would like his manhood treated.

''Lay back and take your clothes off. I will show you what a man likes.'' Trystane said to Myrcella. She was unsure but figured Bran would want to do this one day.

Trystane then spread Myrcella's legs and dove into her pussy. He began eating her making Myrcella cling to the bed. She moaned as he lapped his tounge inside her.

Myrcella was gripping the sheets firmly and moaning as Trystane ate her out. Myrcella was hoping Bran was as good as this for eating her out. Myrcella felt her orgasm coming closer and closer. Until Trystane had to swallow her load. He smiled at her. Myrcella knew he was very good at this.

Trystane then positioned himself to penetrate her. Myrcella was nervous but knew this would be a good time and experience. Myrcella wrapped her legs around his waist and then hauled herself on to his cock.

Trystane was amazed at the enthusiasm Myrcella showed for sex. However he was from Dorne so girls could be more free with their bodies. Trystane felt Myrcella bounce hard on his cock. Myrcella enjoyed this more than Trystane. She hoped to use this on Bran Stark. Trystane then came inside Myrcella she was on the pill so it was just his sexual pleasure. Myrcella felt her own load explode down his cock and Myrcella was still not done.

''Please do me again in another position.'' Myrcella begged Trystane. He was more than happy. Trystane then slowly entered her. Myrcella wanted to scream.

''Harder and faster.'' She commanded him. Trystane obeyed looking at Myrcella as she lay down feeling his member pound her. Myrcella was enjoying this feeling. This was the best trip she could ever have apart from maybe a future Honeymoon.

Myrcella was in such bliss she didn't realise she was cumming once more and Trystane was launching another load into her. Myrcella had to hope she could convince Bran to date her now. Myrcella was flipped over onto the bed.

Trystane started to tease her butt. Myrcella was not sure about anal sex yet she wanted to let her boyfriend be the first. Myrcella turned to beg Trystane not to do her in the butt.

''I can't do anal until marrige.'' Myrcella told Trystane. He then started to fuck her pussy from behind. Doggy style was new to Myrcella but Trystane thrust in hard and she loved it.

''Must try this again.'' She thought as she came. Myrcella's load covered Trystane's cock.

''Ohh my you needed that.'' Trystane said teasingly. Myrcella then felt him thrust deep into her throat.

''Clean it for me all boys like theirs cleaned after a good fuck session.'' Trystane said forcing Myrcella to finish an amazing blowjob. Myrcella knew to visit Dorne once more when she had some extra money.

 **A/N: Please R &R next chapter 5 reviews.**


End file.
